The Secret
by PoisonedMist
Summary: Relationships: Cody and Ashley, Ted and Kelly and Randy and Micie. Only Ted and Cody knew about the secret Randy held, but will it come out soon enough, or will Randy, Ted and Cody keep it bottled up. READ TO FIND OUT!


Mickie James made her way through the corridor of Richmond High. She wasn't one of the best students. Her grades had fallen a lot since she had been in the school. Her two best friends Ashley and Kelly was her best friends they had been since 7th grade. Ashley was dating Cody Rhodes and Kelly was dating Ted DiBiasie. Where as Mickie was dating Randy Orton. People always blamed Randy for how Mickie's attitude had changed since she started seeing him. Ashley, Mickie and Kelly met up just around the corner from school, they then went and met with Cody, Ted and Randy at the entrance of the school where they walked in together.

"Maryse is getting on my nerves she text me last night saying I was only using you, how the hell did she get my number, obviously someone has gave it to her and the only people in this school who have my number is, of course Randy, Cody, Ted, Kelly and Ashley" Mickie said confused.

"So your saying we gave it to her" Ted asked.

"No im saying she might of looked through your contacts if she pretended to ring someone who is important" Mickie laughed. "But hey that's stupid right?" Mickie added

"Urm.. Mickie" Cody said.. "Maryse borrowed my phone to ring her mom apparently she might of got it then" Cody added.

"Oh great, its ok Cody, I don't mind, I'll just change my number" Mickie smiled. But this wasn't the case with Cody, see Cody wouldn't of give Maryse his phone, but one person who would because of what he was doing. Cody knew all about the relationship between Maryse and Randy that was going behind Mickie's back. He didn't dare say anything, hell if he told he would get battered.

"Lets just forget it ill get you a new chip" Randy smiled kissing Mickie after. Cody couldn't help but think how he could do that to such a beautiful smart and sweet girl. But hey this was Randy Orton, no-one knew what he was capable of.

"Thanks babe" Mickie smiled and once again they shared a kiss. Kelly and Ted walked off to go and spend some time on them selves seens they never seen each other over the weekend. Ashley and Cody walked off too leaving Mickie and Randy on themselves.

"Wow I love being with you on myself" Mickie smiled

"Me too, I need to talk to you about something, but I need to do it in private so around 6.00 come to mine and we will talk" Randy smiled reassuring that it weren't anything bad. Mickie smiled back.

"Ok ill be there don't you worry" Mickie raised her eyebrows.

"Good" Randy said smirking. They all went off to there first lessons and eventually school ended. Mickie went straight home and got changed into her normal every day clothes. Her phone then began to ring. She answered to hear Ashley's voice on the other end.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii girlfriend do you know I love you"

"Ok Ashley are you ok."

Yessssssssss im gooooooooooddddd did I ever tell you I love you

Yes just a minute ago

Okaaayyyy I love you Mickie James. Mickie couldn't help but laugh.

Ashley put Cody on the phone for me

Whyyyyy don't you want to talk to me, or are you trying to hit on my man well ill tell you watttt gosh I love you Mickie

No Ashley I need to talk to Cody.. Ashley passed the mobile phone to Cody.

Hey Mickie

Hey Cody is she ok

I found her sitting outside her house with bottles of drink around her and she seems pretty drunk to me but I cant move her I was going to take her back to mine so my mom could help out aswell but she thought I only wanted to sleep with her, so I said lets go to Mickie's then but she said no because you'll try and steal me away from her so can you come and help me.

Yeah sure where are you

At Ashley's

Oh yeah, Ok ill be there in a couple of minutes.

Mickie arrived at Ashley's house to see Ashley holding onto the porch for dear life while Cody tried to pull her away.

"Ashley, the porch will be here when you get back" he told her.

"but what if it gets lonely? Porches have feelings too you know Cody Rhodes!" she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure it wont mind if you leave for a while" he told her still trying to pull her off. Mickie laughed and walked over.

"Ashley, you can let go now. Remember I speak porch-aguese, it said it didn't mind if you went with Cody for a while, as long as you're back to see it" Mickie told her friend. The punk looked at Mickie suspiciously.

"I didn't hear it"

"it's a very quiet dialect" Mickie nodded. Ashley smiled and let go of it. Cody looked at Mickie shocked.

"I've been trying for nearly half an hour to do that, and you come and do it in less than 5 minutes!" he said shocked

"I know, I am awesome, now if you don't mind, I have to go and see Randy, he wants to talk to me about something" she said before walking away. Cody sighed, did Randy want to tell Mickie the truth? Somehow, he sincerely doubted it. The way he saw it, Mickie finding out could turn out three ways 1) he'll be very apologetic and she'll take him back, 2) She'll just leave him, and not another word would be said (yeah that weren't gonna happen) or 3) she could find out, go mad, storm off. Randy will hit something (hopefully Ted, not him) him and Ted would have no choice but to side with Randy, Ashley and Kelly would side with Mickie, all three of them would hate Randy, and them for being his friends and siding with him, leading to all of them splitting up and forever hating each other until the day they die, when Ashley would obviously forgive him and confess her undying love for him.

"I'd better call Ted, make sure he makes what could possibly one of his last nights will Kelly memorable" Cody said to himself. He pulled out his phone and called the number.

"this had better be good!" Ted snapped down the phone, he was obvious busy getting 'busy' with Kelly. Well that's what his voice sounded like anyway, he was all breathless, panting like. It made Cody want to heave, but he kept it down.

"dude, the secret might be coming out tonight!" Cody said

"holy shit!"

"okay, are you 'holy shitting' because of the secret possibly coming out or because of something Kelly did which I really don't want to think about?" Cody asked.

"you're a sick man Cody Rhodes, it was because of you"

"I DIDN'T DO SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU 'HOLY SHIT'!" Cody said sounding completely disgusted "I don't swing that way man"

"you nitwit, I meant because of the secret possibly coming out"

"oh, good." Cody sighed.

"mm, do you actually think he'll tell her?" Ted asked.

"you never know with him" Cody told his friend.

"I don't even know why he'd do it to her, she deserves better"

"I know, I feel sorry for her" both Ted and Cody were silent for a moment.

"OH GOD WERE TURNING INTO WOMEN!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"what?" Ashley and Kelly said in unison on opposite ends of the convocation

"gotta go bye" the two men said to each other before hanging up.

Meanwhile Mickie walked up to Randy's place, she honestly had no idea what he needed to talk to her about. She noticed that his parents car wasn't there. Suddenly she got suspicious. Did he want her there just to get her into bed? She hadn't slept with him yet, she had told him she wasn't ready to lose her virginity and he seemed to accept it. She got to the door, knocked and waited patiently for someone to answer. Randy did. He had a smirk on his face before he moved aside and let her in.

"sorry I'm late, I had to convince a incredibly drunk Ashley that the porch didn't mind if she went with Cody" Mickie told him he laughed

"okay,"

"so what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"well my parents are out for the weekend, and I thought we could hang out" she raised an eyebrow.

"so why didn't you just say that in the first place instead of getting me worried?" she asked,

"were you scared I was going to dump you?" he asked her. Mickie shrugged.

"I didn't really give much thought to be honest"

"way to bruise a mans ego Mickie" he said to her. She wasn't really sure what to say.

"so what were you planning?" she asked. He smiled

"well I know how you love 'Taken'" he said. Her face lit up.

"you rented it"

"yeah" he smiled

"oh my god, I LOVE you!" she said kissing him.

"I know" he laughed. They watched the movie. "my turn to chose a movie" he said after it had finished

"yeah, yeah I know, get ready to get scared out of my brains" Randy pulled out a film

"it?"

"CLOWN!" Mickie said alarmed.

"Arachnophobia?"

"Spiders"

"Snakes on the Plane?"

"do I really have to justify that one with a comment" he laughed. They ended up watching The Exorcist. After it had finished Mickie turned to Randy. "I hate you" she said looking terrified.

"no you don't you love me" he said giving her a sexy smile.

"you sure about that?" she asked "well then I guess this is a good time to tell you I screwed Kenny Dykstra" she laughed getting up and running away.

"get your ass back here you little minx" he shouted after her. "I swear Mickie, get your ass back onto that couch" He ran after her and grabbed

her

"make me" she laughed. He smirked and picked her up over his shoulder "RANDY!" she screamed "PUT ME DOWN!" she said. He took her into the living room and was about to put her down on the couch, when she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down with her. He looked at her for a moment before kissing her. He wanted nothing more than to take her right there, right then. But he couldn't. he pulled away. He knew she would probably have been uncomfortable

"sorry" he said.

"for?"

"making you uncomfortable" Mickie sat up grabbed him and kissed him again. He pulled her onto his lap, picked her up and lead her to his bedroom.


End file.
